Punk (muziek)
Punk of punkrock is een ruwe vorm van rockmuziek die opkwam in de tweede helft van de jaren zeventig. Oorspronkelijk een zowel muzikaal als sociaal verschijnsel dat zich in de periode 1976/1977 manifesteert als een reactie op de uit-ontwikkelde, van haar bronnen en milieu vervreemde, gekunstelde popmuziek en haar wezen als breed geaccepteerd onderdeel van industrie en samenleving. Gekoppeld aan de bij een nieuwe generatie jongeren behorende sociale onvrede, met name in het door traditioneel klassenbewustzijn en economische teruggang geteisterde Engeland, uit deze reactie zich in muziek die, net als in 1955 en 1963, uitgaat van haar meest simpele vorm: rock-'n-roll. Voorgeschiedenis Voorlopers Punks (in het Nederlands ook wel: 'punkers') waren niet de eersten die hun walging vertaalden in provocatief absurdisme. Het verschijnsel draagt kenmerken van dadaïsme en situationisme, maar vindt dankzij de massamedia een veel groter publiek. In muzikaal opzicht wordt voor het ontstaan van de punk vaak verwezen naar de protopunk bands MC5, Ramones, Iggy Pop & The Stooges, Velvet Underground, Patti Smith en Jonathan Richman & The Modern Lovers. Ontstaan In 1970 brengt Nick Tosches het woord punk voor het eerst in verband met luidruchtige popmuziek. Hij doet dat in een artikel voor het Amerikaanse muziektijdschrift Fusion, getiteld The Punk Muse: The True Story of Protopathic Spiff Including the Lowdown on the Trouble-Making Five-Percent of America's Youth. Dankzij de gewiekste Engelse kunstenaar/broekenverkoper/mediamanipulator Malcolm McLaren verwijst de term vanaf 1976 naar een stroming binnen de jongerencultuur. Punk in het Verenigd Koninkrijk Als manager van de punkgroep the Sex Pistols zet McLaren in 1976 een handige mediacampagne op touw die onder het rebelse deel van de Britse jeugd massale navolging vindt. De stijl van de Sex Pistols is niet uniek maar leunt zwaar op de ongepolijste gitaarrock van Amerikaanse groepen als de Stooges, de Ramones en de New York Dolls. Met terugwerkende kracht worden ook deze artiesten tot de punk gerekend (alhoewel de Ramones ongeveer tegelijk met de Britse Punk begonnen). De hoogtijdagen In het kielzog van de Sex Pistols begonnen talloze Britse jongeren hun eigen punkband. Punk brak pas echt door in Engeland na een concert van The Ramones. Een van de eerste punkplaten was Live at the Roxy WC1 met een aantal van de vroegste punkrock bands. Er is ook een documentaire, Don Letts Punk Rock movie, uit deze beginperiode in Engeland. Als reden voor het succes van de punk worden vaak de sociale omstandigheden in het Verenigd Koninkrijk genoemd (stakingen, werkloosheid e.d.) Het optimisme van de hippiegeneratie heeft voor veel jongeren afgedaan. Ze voelen zich genegeerd en niet serieus genomen. Punk is een uitlaatklep voor dergelijke frustraties. Zogenaamd zonder enige kennis van muziekachtergronden beginnen veel jongeren een bandje. Punkliedjes bestaan zelden uit meer dan drie akkoorden. De zang is hard. De punks kleden zich in gescheurde kleding en een tightpants (strakke broek) en gebruiken scheermesjes en veiligheidsspelden als sieraden. Invloed Nadat Johnny Rotten begin 1978 de Sex Pistols verliet, raakten de veiligheidsspelden al snel uit de mode en werd de betekenis van de pure punk als muzieksoort marginaler. Toch bleef de stroming nog jarenlang invloedrijk, met name op het gebied van mode, popmuziek en grafische vormgeving. Onder de noemer new wave bepaalt de mentaliteit van de punks nog jaren het gezicht van de Britse en Amerikaanse popmuziek. Sinds het begin van de jaren 90 kent de punkmuziek weer een opleving: onder invloed van de Amerikaanse grunge leeft met name in Groot-Brittannië de belangstelling voor de oude punkmuziek weer op. Er worden diverse verzamel-cd's uitgebracht. Mode * Vivienne Westwood Vormgeving * Jamie Reid Punk in Noord-Amerika In tegenstelling tot de Britse punk, die in feite weinig meer was dan een tijdelijke, zeer succesvolle mediahype, is de Amerikaanse punk een subcultureel verschijnsel met een geschiedenis die doorgaat tot op de dag van vandaag. Deze geschiedenis begint al in de jaren zestig toen in Amerika reeds volop smerige garagerock werd gemaakt. Na het Britse succesverhaal werd de naam punk ook door Amerikaanse bands geadopteerd of aan hen opgedrongen. Enkele episodes uit dit verhaal trokken bredere aandacht: Oostkust Onder invloed van het succes van de Sex Pistols in Groot-Brittannië werd vanaf het einde van de jaren zeventig een aantal luidruchtige bands uit New York tot de punk gerekend. Het ging om bands die stuk voor stuk eerder waren ontstaan dan de Pistols. De rock 'n rollband Ramones was het grote voorbeeld voor de New Yorkse punk. In tegenstelling tot de Britse tegenhanger wist deze Amerikaanse punk nauwelijks tot de grote media door te dringen. Het bleef een cultverschijnsel. Aan de Oostkust kende de punk veel invloeden van andere genres, zoals de reggae, oi! en hardcore. * Anti-Flag * Bad Brains * Bouncing Souls * Cause For Alarm * Dropkick Murphys * GG Allin * Minor Threat * Misfits * New Bomb Turks * Warzone Ook ontstond er met name in New York een experimenteler gerichte vorm van punk. De No wave-stroming met daaruit voortkomende noise rockbands: * Lydia Lunch * Glenn Branca * The Swans * Sonic Youth * Half Japanese Westkust De punk van de Amerikaanse westkust onderging directere invloeden van Britse punk. De Dead Kennedys, in 1978 in San Francisco opgericht, waren een punkband in de stijl van de Sex Pistols. Ze stonden aan de basis van wat in de jaren 80 hardcore punk ging heten: snelle, keiharde muziek gespeeld door stoere mannen. Het subcultuurtje van jongeren in Californië beschouwde het als hun muziek. Suicidal Tendencies was een schoolvoorbeeld van een dergelijke band. Black Flag en de Circle Jerks (met Henry Rollins) zijn ook te zien in de monumentale film 'The decline of the Westerm Civilization'. Ook de punk revival van de jaren negentig was een Westkustverschijnsel. De muziek van Rancid, en vele punkrockbands, was lichtvoetiger dan hardcore, met minder metalinvloeden. De bands grepen terug op het eigenwijze snotneusimago van de Britse punk. * Agent Orange * Black Flag * Blink 182 * The Circle Jerks * The Crucified * Descendents * Flogging Molly * Lard * NOFX * Dead Rats * The Offspring * Rancid * Rocket From The Crypt * Social Distortion * The Unseen * Green Day Overig *Midden van de VS: **Hüsker Dü **The Suicide Commandos *Canada: **Propagandhi **Billy Talent **Sum 41 **Simple Plan *Detroit: **Dead Boys De documentaire King of Punk bevat interviews met bandleden van groepen als DOA, Avengers, MDC, Testors, Dead Boys, Ramones, en the Electric Chairs. De film is gemaakt door de Nederlands-Amerikaanse filmmaker Kenneth van Schooten en laat de overeenkomsten en verschillen zien tussen twee generaties Amerikaanse en Engelse punkbands. Punk in Nederland De punkscene in Nederland valt, net als in veel andere landen, min of meer samen met de kraakbeweging en is daardoor sterk politiek georiënteerd. Vergeleken met het Verenigd Koninkrijk, dringt het bestaan van de stroming in Nederland nauwelijks tot het grote publiek door, met uitzondering van optredens van Iggy Pop en Stranglers in het populaire televisieprogramma AVRO's Toppop. Binnen de underground ontstaat er wel een punkscene. In 1977 brengt het 1000 Idioten label de eerste Nederlands(talig)e punkplaat uit: Van Agt Casanova van Paul Tornado. Deze single werd veelvuldig op de radio gedraaid bij de VPRO, die ook in het televisieprogramma Onrust! veel aandacht besteedde aan punkmuziek en -cultuur. Punk in Vlaanderen *Muziek **Belgian Asociality **Red Zebra **The Kids **Koncept **Lunatic Society **Heartattack Radio **The Jesters **priceduifkes **The heartaches **Mise en scene **Funeral Dress **Captain Compost **Smalltown Rats **Gino's Eyeball Er is anno 2005 in Vlaanderen ook nog steeds een underground DIY (Do It Yourself) hardcore- en punkscène, met bands zoals Second Base, Old Fashion Heroes, Face The Fax, The Usual Suspects, Koncept, serialshark, Sunpower, Mutual Aid, Visions Of War, Comatose, Lunatic Society, Last revolt, Unarmed Riot, Troubleshooter, Anarcasticats en vele anderen. Deze DIY-bands komen niet op de televisie of op de radio. Ze doen veel optredens in een alternatief circuit, met name in kraakpanden, cafeetjes en jeugdhuizen. Een aantal van deze DIY punkbands hebben zelfs behoorlijk wat optredens in het buitenland. Een van de bekendste personen uit het Vlaamse punklandschap was Johan van Mieghem. Naast het redigeren van verschillende punk fanzines als Skunk en Teenage Warning, richtte hij een eigen label op, eerst onder de naam Getaloif, later Ghetto Rock. J. van Mieghem organiseerde tal van concerten, zoals Punk & Disorderly in Antwerpen, maar ook Cock Sparrer, enz. Hij stierf eind 2005 op een tragische manier (zelfmoord) en het label en mailorder werden overgenomen door Nederlandse vrienden. Zie ook * Punk (cultuur) * Punk (mode) * Riot grrrl Categorie:Lifestyle Categorie:Punk Categorie:Subcultuur Categorie:Punkgenre